Bicycle wheel and hub systems and methods of truing bicycle wheel and hub systems are well known to those skilled in the art. A bicycle wheel and hub system with improved mechanisms that are capable of dynamically and precisely truing a bicycle wheel are desired. Bicycle wheels are typically trued such that running or spinning wheels do not wobble.
Accordingly, it is desirable to those skilled in the art for an improved, dynamic and precise truing system and method.